Can't stop thinking about you!
by Young Lovers
Summary: Sasuke can't stop thinking about a certain blonde haired boy so he goes back to the village but he does not tell anyone why he came back. SasuNaru, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was training at the training grounds until Sakura came up to him along with Sai.

"Hey Naruto!" She scrshopeamed.

"Hey." Said Sai with one of his smiles.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said happily.

"I brought food for me, you, and Sai to eat so come on."

"Yay! Ok I will Sakura-chan" As soon as the blonde heard food that was all he needed to stop whatever he was doing and go to eat that food.

They ate in silence and not because they didn't want to talk to each other but because they food was so good. "Wow Sakura-chan this really good! Did you make it for us all by yourself?"

"Yes I did and thank you for the compliment Naruto."

They went back to eating until they finished. They said their good byes but before Sai and Sakura left Sakura pulled Naruto aside and told him. "Naruto, you need to stop training so hard and take some time off."

"But Sakura-chan ~" Naruto winned

"No buts Naruto! You need rest! Go take some days off, and if I catch you training there will be some hell to pay!" She added at the endto make sure Naruto wouldn't try anything. The blonde nodded scared for his life because he knows what will happen if he did. Sakura laughed and left with Sai.

Naruto collected his things and went home. Once he got to his house he toke a shower and changed into his pjs and flopped on to his bed 'I really need to thank Sakura' Naruto thought 'I do need this break' and with that final thought he stated ti fall into the darkness of sleep.

AN: Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors! This is my first story so sorry if it is short!

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto

So I really don't know about this chapter...I mean this is my first story but I really don't like this chapter, oh well. Anyways here is chapter two sorry to keep you guys waiting!

Warning: Yada yada yada I own nada!

I woke up to a piercing light in my eyes and so I did what any rational person would do and try to get away from it but that resulted in me falling out of my bed.

'Oh it's morning. Time to get up!'

I got up from the floor and went to do my morning routine when I was done with trying to get my hair to cooperate I went to go eat my favorite rahman.

'Another day another dollar.' I sighed trying to keep my thoughts somewhat happy.

After I was done with my rahman I decided to go on a walk in the forest bordering the village- which Sakura suggest that I do since I have some time off- I was walking on the worn out path when I heard something rustle in a near by bush.

"Hello!" I said loudly to make sure that whatever was in the bush could hear me "Who is there?"

The rustling did not stop even when I walked right in front of the bush. I was about to see what was making the noise when something jumped out scaring me half to death and I definitely did not scream like a girl.

That is when I found out it was a cute little bunny.

"Aw, how cute is that!" I said in high pitched voice that reminded me of a certain pink haired girl's voice "Wow when did I turn into such a girl?" I asked not expecting an answer.

I kept walking until it was almost sunset and I headed back to the village. After I got to the village I went back to my house- if you can even call it that- and went to the kitchen and got a apple from the fridge and went to the living room.

That is when I noticed a note lying on the side table next to the couch. I picked it up and opened it and what was inside of it was the thing that surprised me the most have been all day.

'Naruto, I will be coming back to you.

-Sasuke'

I stood there in shock for a few moments and then in sank in.

"Wait, WHAT!" I screamed "WHAT THE FUCK! NO FUCKING WAY!"

'Woh Naruto, take a deep breath, you need to calm down! Sasuke is coming back to the village!'

'But, why?'

'


	3. Chapter 3: The cliffhanger

So I wrote the few next chapters so expect some new chapters!

Heres another chapter! I kinda feel like Oprah, you get a new chapter, you get a new chapter, everyone gets a new chapter!

Warning: Yada yada yada I own nada!

'Now that I look at it sounds like a poem.' Thought the blonde looking at the piece of paper that he now holds so dear.

"Should I tell someone?" Then it hit him like a brick "Yes, and I know just who to tell."

He ran to the hokage headquarters as fast a he could. He got there and jumped in the already opened window.

"Did you know how to go through a door?" He heard Tsunade's voice and he smiled at her. "Oi, brat what do you want anyways?"

"Granny, read this." The blonde held the paper out for her to take. She grabbed the paper mumbling something about being told what to do by a brat.

The blonde haired woman had a surprised look that Naruto would have laughed at if it were a different time and a different place.

"Wow...and he sent this to you?"

Naruto nodded "Yes he did but I don't think we can trust it, it might be a trap to get Kyuubi." Ah yes Kyuubi, she was like a mother to Naruto and never ever did she want her 'Kit' to be hurt, physically and mentally.

"You are right." Tsunade said folding her hands under her chin "But we don't know what to expect, so keep your eyes out for anything, Naruto."

The blonde bombshell (AN: My new nickname for Naruto) nodded and left and went back to his house. When he got home he noticed an envelope on the end table again but it was different than last time.

"What the hell?!" The blonde said, well more liked screamed. He ran up to the envelope and read.

'My dear Naruto,

I will be there very sooner than you think.

-Sasuke'

Naruto looked at the paper in shock that he didn't read the last bit of the note. When he he remembered that he didn't read all of it he started to read. Little did he know that the last sentence that he almost forgot to read would change his life.

'Turn around dope.'


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

Hehehehe! That is all I have to say...

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I own nada!

Disclaimer #2: This story contains boy x boy smexy time! Don't like it? DON'T READ IT!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto slowly turned around and came face to face with a very handsome raven haired man, otherwise known as Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto, it has been a while hasn't it?" The raven haired man said walking up to the cute stunned blonde until they were a foot away.

"Sasuke, why...what...I just don't understand, why are you here? The blonde asked, his eyes full of sadness, longing, and confusion.

"Well dope, since actions speak louder than words in your head, I will show you."

Before the blonde bombshell (AN: again, my nickname for Naruto, its funny ok!) had time to come back with his usual 'Teme!' he was pushed against a wall and was getting passionately kissed. Naruto gasped and Sasuke took that chance to slip his tongue into Naruto's open mouth. Sasuke earned a moan from the blonde.

After a while of fighting for dominance Sasuke of course won. Sasuke stopped kissing the blonde when he realized that they needed to breath. He pulled away from the now blushing and panting blonde.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." The raven haired man said resting his forehead against the blonde's even though he had to stay leaning down because of the blonde bombshell's shortness. "No matter how hard I tried to forget about this village I couldn't because you are here."


	5. Chapter 5: I'm leaving, I'm gone

My friend wrote half of the lemon part so blame her if it's sucky!

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I own nada!

Disclaimer #2: Boy x boy a head so be warned!

"Sasuke." The blonde said and the raven haired man heard tenderness and love in his voice and saw warmth in his eyes.

"Naruto." The raven haired man said while picking up the blonde who is now straddling the raven haired man's waist with his legs wrapped around him. He carried the blonde to the bedroom.

(What time is it? It's lemon time!)

He set the blonde onto the bed and laid down in between his legs and started kissing the blonde who was now moaning.

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned out in between kisses.

The raven haired man got rid of his and Naruto's shirt and was touching the blonde's chest. Sasuke's lips started to move down the blonde's chin to his neck in a loving passion. Sasuke trailed his kisses down Naruto's chest, earning more moans from the sexy blonde.

Finally Sasuke was at Naruto's member hidden under his pants. Sasuke slowly removed them, the blonde started to blush in the most adorable way possible as he felt himself start to get hard.

"Getting horny already dope?" Sasuke purred, pulling the blonde's pants off completely, releasing his member completely.

"Mmm...Sasuke..." Naruto closed his eyes and moaned as Sasuke put his mouth on the blonde's rock hard member. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke...ah...!" The blonde moaned as Sasuke's head started to bob.

Sasuke stopped and grabbed some lube from his pocket and applied it to his finger making it a generous coat. Sasuke's fingers gracefully moved to the blonde's tight entrance. Naruto hissed in pain. Sasuke waited a minute or two then started moving it.

It was uncomfortable for the blonde but got used to it quickly do to Kyuubi's healing factor. Naruto would had to thank her later but right now his mind was on that second finger the raven haired man just added.

"Mmm...ah...Sasu..." Naruto moaned and Sasuke was loving the sounds the blonde was making. He added a third finger and by the look on the blonde's face the raven haired man knew his sexy blonde was in pain.

He curled his fingers inside of the blonde and Naruto screamed in ecstasy.

"Sasuke!"

"Found it." Said the raven haired man smirking, and then he went on to hit that same spot.

When Sasuke deemed Naruto prepared the raven haired man pulled out his fingers out. Naruto whimpered at the loss of the fingers but then realized was going on. The raven haired man pulled his own pants and boxers and lubed his large member up.

"Relax." He whispered in the blonde's as he lined himself up Naruto's entrance then thrusted himself all the way into the yelped in pain while a few tears ran down his face. Sasuke kissed them away and waited until the blonde was ready.

"You can move now." Naruto said after a little while. Sasuke pulled out of the blonde's heat until his tip was only in then slammed back in hitting the blonde's prostate.

"Ahhh Sasu!" Naruto moaned/screamed.

Sasuke started to trust hard, hitting the blonde's prostate every time.

"Ah yeah, ah harder, ah yeah!" The blonde moaned and the raven haired man did do exactly that.

Sasuke felt himself getting close to his climax so he removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder and it went to the blonde's member and started to pump it while thrusting into his prostate. The sensation was too much for Naruto and he came on both their stomachs screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke felt the blonde clamp down on him and it threw him over the edge, he came inside of the blonde and rode out his orgasim until their was not a drop left. He pulled out of Naruto and the blonde winced a soon let his mind fade into the darkness of sleep.

(Lemon ends)

Naruto woke up and tried to get out of bed but the pain stopped him before he could. He then remembered the activities that took place the night before and he noticed the painkillers and glass of water on his nightstand and no one in his bed except for the blonde himself.


	6. Chapter 6: Changes shall be made

Sooooo that lemon rightttttt...

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I own nada!

Disclaimer #2: Boy x boy in this story soooo be warned! Mpreg too.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Exclaimed the very pissed blonde.

It was the afternoon of that same day from where we left off. (AN: If that makes any sense to you.) Naruto was sitting on the couch and was saying every cuss word he knew-because of a certain raven haired man-until Kyuubi pulled him into his subconscious.

"Hey kit." Kyuubi said in her human form. She thought it might be more appropriate.

"Kyuubi, whats up?" Naruto asked.

"Ok I'm just going to lay this down on you, you know how I told you about how we were going to merge?" The blonde nodded. "Well we're going to merge like right now."

"Ok so whats going to happen to me when we do?"

Well it's going to hurt a bit and you're strength will increase and your appearance will change as well." Kyuubi explained to her 'son'. She always had a mother-son relationship with him and would never hurt him, intentionally.

"Ok then, lets get this going!" As soon as Naruto said that the blonde found himself back in his living room. A couple seconds after returning from his subconscious he felt a pain thourgh his body.

"Sleep kit." He heard Kyuubi's voice before he lost concussions.

Naruto woke up feeling stronger than ever before.

'Just like Kyuubi said.' Thought the blonde. Then he remembered Kyuubi saying something about his appearance changing.

The blonde hurried to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"Sweet mother Teresa!" He looked way different! He still had the blonde hair and amazing blue eyes, but his hair was way longer and it wasn't even spiky anymore! It was a little passed his butt and his bangs were longer too! (AN: Imagine Naruto's sexy jutsu, but without the pink tails and no giant tits, but he had the feminine features.) Over all he looked like a girl! A hot girl, but a girl!

"I have to go to granny!" The blonde said and he ran as fast as he could to the headquarters.

"Granny!"

"What do-" Tsunade started but she stopped when she saw him. He looked...like a girl...

"What the hell happened to you!" Tsunade yelled.

"Kyuubi and me merged, I feel stronger than ever."

"So I'm guessing that merging caused the change in your appearance brat."

"Yes it does."

"I wonder how everyone is going to react to your appearance." Tsunade said smirking. At that very moment a pinked haired girl known as Sakura decided it was the perfect timing to come into the hokage's office without knocking first.

"Lady Tsunade I have papers for yo-" The pink haired ninja stop and looked at Naruto with a stunned expression on her face. "Naruto! What happened?!"

And so Naruto told Sakura everything-excluding the part when Sasuke and Naruto did the dirty dirty-she was looking at him with calculating eyes and study him when he was finished. Sakura nodded when she was done studying him. He commented on how his hair kinda got in the way now and Sakura gave him a hair tie and he pulled it up into a high ponytail, then he said that his bangs got in his right eye's way and she gave him a hair clip that was a blue that was very close to his eye color and it had some black in it too.

He put it on and said thank you and left. Everyone's reaction was the same as Sakura or worse.

When he finally got home he went back to the living room and continued to curse Sasuke for leaving him and with the pain in his backside.

Reviews are like chocolate, and I like chocolate, but I get mean without my chocolate...


	7. Chapter 7: WTF!

Sorry I didn't update this in like forever, but I went on vacation!

WARNING: Yada yada yada, I own nada!

WARNING #2: This story contains boy x boy and Mpreg! Don't like? Don't read!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Naruto's POV:

1 week later...

I was currently in my bathroom emptying my stomach for the for like the 100th time this week!

I just started throwing up every morning and when I ate certain types of food. I also got tired faster and easier and I got some weird cravings at times. I don't understand what is happening! Why me!?

Well, since this has been going on for a week and Kyuubi won't tell me what's wrong, I've decided that it was time to go to Baa-chan about this. After that is when I'm done throwing up.

I finish emptying my stomach into the toilet and get some clothes from my room then take a relaxing shower. I finish my shower, put some clothes on, brush my hair and teeth, put my hair up in its usual ponytail, and head for Baa-chan's office.

Once I get there I walk into her office, unannounced like usual of course.

"Brat!" Tsunade starts lecturing me. "Do you know how to knock!"

"Of course I do, Baa-chan! I just don't!" I say smiling at her.

"Urg...anyways, what do you what brat?"

Well, I have been throwing up in the mornings, getting tired more often, and getting weird cravings." I say listing them off on my fingers.

"Hmm..." She looks thoughtful and then looks at me. "I would like to run some tests, if thats ok with you?"

"It's ok with me." I say.

She nods and leads me to an examination room where she takes some samples from me. When she is done she says it will be a few minutes and then takes her leave.

I sit there waiting which feels like forever but I know it was probably only a few minutes. Tsunade walks in with a look of calmness and a hint of worry.

"Naruto." She says trying to keep the worry out of her voice, but I can tell it is still there, which makes me worry myself.

"Yes Baa-chan." I answer back.

"You're..." She pauses and looks me straight in the eye. "You're pregnant."

A few seconds pass by until the words finally sink in.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"


	8. Chapter 8: Try

Hello beautiful people who are reading this! This chapter is going to be long! Your welcome! I wanted to thank every wonderful person who left a review! This chapter is specifically dedicated to you guys! THANK YOU!

Warning: This story contains boy x boy and Mpreg. Don't like? Don't read!

Warning #2: Yada yada yada, I own nada!

Ages:

Naruto: 18

Sasuke: 18

Sakura: 18

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Naruto's POV:

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Naruto, please calm down." Tsunade said to me.

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down!" I yelled/screamed at her. "I'm fucking pregnant! I don't if you if you knew this but I'm a male! Males shouldn't get pregnant!"

'This is so fucked up! I mean, I'm pregnant! And it's Sasuke's...that bastard!' I had many thoughts similar to those going all around my head.

"Shut the hell up!" Tsunade yelled. As soon as those words left her mouth I shut up and calmed down. "First you need to tell me who the father is." She said looking at me intently.

"Uh..." I contemplated if I should tell her.

'Well she would probably kick my ass if I don't...' I thought and then I came up with the only answer possible, well if I don't want to get my ass beat.

"It's...I-it's Sasuke..." I said timidly. I was afraid of how she would react, would she be mad, sad, disappointed-

"That's what I thought." She said interrupting my thoughts. She put a hand up to her chin, clasping it and took on a thinking pose. "I'm guessing Kyuubi had something to do with this."

"That's what I think." I said to her. I'm a little surprised of how calm she is.

She nodded then asked. "Can you ask Kyuubi?"

I nodded then started drifting into my subconscious.

"Hey kit." Kyuubi said. She was currently in her female human form. She still had fox ears and nine tails but other then that she looked like a normal women. She had red hair with a orange tint to it and it was up in a bun. Her eyes were blood red with a cat's pupils. She wore a beautiful white kimono with a cherry blossom pattern at the end the sleeves and at the bottom of the skirt (AN: Now that's what I call being descriptive!). She was gorgeous, but no one really got to see her in this form. She was usually in her male fox form to scare off any predator. She only used this form with me.

"Hey Kyuubi..." I said a little uneasily.

"What's wrong, kit?" She asked me. Her voice was soothing like a mother's and her eyes held warmth and worry.

"Well...about me getting pregnant..." I trailed off a bit.

"Oh!" She said clapping her hand together. "I'm guessing that you want to how!"

I sighed, great full I didn't have to continue and make this even more awkward. "Yes please!"

"Well, when we merged I got more control over your body so I moved things around a bit and made a makeshift womb made out of chakra, since you already had Uchiha's sperm inside of you I put it inside of the womb. It will be yours and Uchiha's DNA, none of mine will be mixed in expect maybe some of my powers will be...but they would be like yours, inhuman healing powers and stuff like that." She explained.

"Okay, thanks!" I said to her.

"No problem, kit." I heard her say before I regained consciousness.

As soon as I did I was face to face with Tsunade.

"What did she say? Brat." She said adding her oh so endearing nickname for me. Note sarcasm.

I told her what Kyuubi told me, (AN: Sorry, didn't feel like rewriting that long ass paragraph. -_-) adding my own nickname for her wherever I could.

"Hmmm...I'm guessing we will have to do a cessation then." She mumbled, half to herself, half to me.

"Yes you will and the pregnancy will be like a normal one as well." I heard Kyuubi's voice in the back of my head.

"Kyuubi said that you would have to do a cessation and the pregnancy will be like a normal one."

"Ok, you can go now, brat." Baa-chan said walking to the door. Before she opened it she paused and turned back to me. "You should probably tell your teammates and Iruka that you are expecting." She smirked and walked out.

I sat there for a little while thinking how the hell was I supposed to go about this. I decided that I would tell Sakura fist. I got up and made my way over to her house thinking about how I was going to tell her. I knocked on her door and waited for a minute or two until the door was pushed open by a slightly surprised Sakura.

"Naruto!" She hugged me then ushered me inside. I sat down on her couch while she made us some hot tea.

Now you're probably thinking 'I thought you liked her.' Well, I do like her in a brother/sisterly way and she thinks of me as the same...I mean, she and bushy brow have been dating for a year or two.

"So why did you come here?" She asked, snapping me right out of my thoughts.

"Oh, uh..." How am I supposed to tell her! My mind is in a luster fuck mess right now! (AN: Luster fuck applies to a situation that is extremely chaotic—but not actually that enjoyable. Look it up! Also, I now know 69 new fuck phrases so be warned!) I'm such a bumble fuck! (AN: means an idiotic fucker.)

"Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked me with a worried voice. She put her hand over mine in a comforting way.

"Sakura, please don't be angry with me after I tell you this." I looked up at her. She nodded and gestured me to continue. I let out a shaky breath and continued. "Well, I have been throwing up in the mornings and I would get dizzy sometimes so I went to Tsunade to see if I was okay and she that I-I'm pregnant..."

It was silence for a minute or two until she spoke.

"So...who is the father?" She asked with calm voice.

"...S-Sasuke..." I said it so low I didn't know if she heard it, well until she spoke up.

"When did this happened?" She asked. Her voice held no emotion in it.

"About three weeks ago, listen, I understand if you're mad at me-"

"Naruto, I'm not mad at all!" She said cutting me off. "I'm just surprised! I got over my stupid crush! You know I will always be there for you." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Would you like me to tell Sai for you?"

I nodded. "That would be great, thanks."

"Your welcome." She smiled at me.

I got up, hugged her one more time, and left for Iruka and Kakashi's house. Those two have been dating for for about four years now (AN: They started dating a year after Sasuke left, so when Naruto was 13 or 14.). They moved in with each other two years ago.

I got to their house and knocked on the door. Iruka opened the door, hugged me and invited me and in. I told them that I had something I needed to tell them so they sat on the couch while I sat on a chair in front of them.

"So Naruto, what did you have to tell us?" Iruka asked

"Well, I'm just going to say it..." I paused and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant and Sasuke is the father."

They looked at me, then at each other, than down at my belly, and then back at my face. Iruka jumped up and hugged me and started to ask questions about my pregnancy. Kakashi asked me questions too, mostly perverted ones though...

"Where are you going to be staying?" Iruka asked me.

"Um..."

"You're going to need help during the pregnancy and baby when it's born." Kakashi stated.

"Um..."

"Then your staying with us!" Iruka said happily.

"Ok!" I said while smiling at them.

"Then it's settled." Kakashi said while smiling under his mask.

Iruka said that he and Kakashi would help me pack. We went to my house and started packing. We finished packing an hour or two later and brought it back to Iruka and Kakashi's, it was mostly clothes so it wasn't that heavy.

They set down my stuff in my new room and said they were going to bed since it was 11:00 at night. I unpacked some of my clothes then got my pajamas on and just laid on my bed thinking.

'So this is the beginning of my new life.' Was the thought I had before the darkness of sleep took over.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

TBC...


	9. Help!

Hey guys! So, I have some writer's block and I need some help for chapter ideas and how the story should go. If you have any ideas or some suggestions please tell me! Thank you! Goodbye for now!

Love

-Young Lovers


End file.
